The Uke Switch
by Mochisarecute357
Summary: It was a peaceful day in the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi World when three fairies – namely Midori, Ao, Ki – fudged up a spell that was supposed to heal Murasaki from a deadly fairy virus, But they messed up and switched bodies of the ukes instead. They were too lazy to care about it so they just let it be while eating kitkat.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This was an idea that popped into my head and it just kept bugging me so I asked my friends to help me with it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: My friends and I do not own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi.**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**PROLOGUE**

"Midori-kun, Ao-kun, Ki-kun. Aka-sama is looking for you" Kuro said "Why, what's up ssu~" Ki asked. Kuro shrugged. "Don't know just follow me."

So the three fairies followed Kuro until they reached the throne gate. They knocked on the door. "Knock! Knock! ssu~" Ki chirped. "Ki, you're noisy –nanodayo." Midori said, adjusting his glasses. Ki stopped knocking the door and proceeded to knock Ao's head. "Knock! Knock! ssu~" Ao slapped his hand away. "Stop it, the only one who can knock me is me."

"Ehem 'om 'I" (Come in). They heard Aka answered from the other side of the door while coughing. "Ehem ehem….. mn in." "What ssu~? We can't understand you Aka-sama-cchii!" Ki yelled. "I aid ehem ome ehem ehem in!" (I said come in!)

A moment of silence. "…. Uhhh, I think he said come in." Kuro said. So they entered the throne room. They saw Aka sitting on his absolute throne wrapped up in ten or probably more blankets with scattered tissues all around him. He looked like he's got some serious bad cold.

Ki grimaced. "Yuck I never knew you were so dirty Aka-sama-cchii ssu~"

"I don't know if Ki-kun is talking about the real kind of dirty or the bad kind of dirty." Kuro said with a poker face. Ao couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and bursted it out rolling on the floor. Midori smacked Ki who was also laughing. "Shut up, Ki –nanodayo." He said and brought back his attention to their banged up emperor. "Now what is that you need? –nanodayo."

"Ai nd ehem ehem yu tho erorm ae ehem spell." (I need you to perform a spell)

"You need us to what?" Ao asked.

"Ehem ehem erorm ae se-ell!" (perform a spell!)

"You need us to roam and sell suu~?"

Aka shook his head "Neu! Ehem." (No!) He grabbed a pile of tissue and sneezed on it. "Ai nd yu ehem to orn a spell."

"You need a…. porn spell?" Ao said.

"Neu! Orno ehem ehem a spe-ell!"

"Corn spell? –nanodayo."

"Neu! I aed erp-porma spe-ell!" Aka exclaimed and suddenly burst in fits of coughs. Kuro went next to him and patted his back.

Midori, Ao, Ki continued to ponder about what Aka said. "I think he said perform a spell." Kuro said.

"Oh now I know! He said perform a spell ssu~" Ki exclaimed. "Ohhhh." Midori and Ao said in unison.

"Sow hirs da ehem ehem chan~t." (So here's the chant.) Aka said.

"Aray bu ehem ehem ti."

"Aray buti?"

"Aaa lll aaaii ehem bu keeh ii."

"Alay buni?"

"Buuuu d- ehem ehem iii."

"Alay Budi?"

"Uh-huh uh-huh ehee-eemmm" Aka nodded enthusiastically. "Chow neks….. chumon nai ti."

"What? –nanodayo."

"We still can't understand you ssu~"

"Chu-chu- hachoo! Ch-shumon nd-nd-ai-ti."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"He said summon thy thee." Kuro said blankly. "You can understand him ssu~/ nanodayo!?" The three yelled at Aka's assistant. "You could had told us sooner –nanodayo." "You never asked me." Kuro deadpanned. "Aind da rast….. Jiego Sirato."

"Did he say that right?" Ao asked. Kuro stared at the three then at his master. "Umm… Yes."

"Alright, ehu ned tho gho ehem ehem to tha ehem rith-ual rum ant chant int." (Alright, you need to go to the ritual room and chant it."

They bowed and was about to leave when Midori decided to ask the question that's been bugging since Aka told them the spell. "I've been meaning to ask, but what's the spell for –nanodayo."

"It's the cure for the deadly fairy virus." Kuro answered.

"Aka-sama-cchii caught the deadly fairy virus! ssu~"

"What no, it's for Murasaki. Aka-sama just caught a cold."

"Ohhhhh." The three chorused. "That's why he talked funny." the three whispered amongst themselves. "Well, let's go ssu~." Ki fist bumped the air.

The three fairies went out of the throne room and went to the ritual room. As they entered, they each stepped on their respective magic circle and performed the spell.

Midori went first, then Ki and lastly, Ao.

"Alay budi –nanodayo."

"I summon thy thee ssu~"

"Jiego Sirato"

A huge wave of light flashed upon them and then suddenly, a huge whirlwind passed by and blew the spell away.

"Fudge the spell flew away ssu~!"

"What –nanodayo!?"

"Quick after it."

As they chased the spell around the kingdom, they came across Kuro again. "Oh, it's a great thing I found you guys." He said. "I was mistaken about the last chant. It's not Jiego Sirato, it's actually Nigou Hirato. And Aka-sama wanted to remind you that no other words shall be added to the chant or else it will fail." He explained. "By the way, what are you guys doing here, have you guys started the spell yet?"

While Kuro was talking, the three kept calm but inside they were already panicking "Ah not yet ssu~." Ki said. "Right, were just heading to the ritual room right now, right Midori?" Ao nudged the said man on the shoulders. Midori adjusted his glasses. "That's right. Anyway, thanks for the info Kuro. We'll be on our way then."

The three fairies quickly took their leave and ran back to the ritual room.

"What are we gonna do ssu~?" Ki cried, "We did the spell worng."

"Don't worry Ki. That spell probably flew somewhere far from the kingdom already. Aka-sama will never know." Ao said.

"But if he finds out, he'll castrate us –nanodayo."

The three stood there, silently. "Nah, he'll will never know ssu~." Ki chirped. Ao and Midori agreed. "Let's just finish the spell –nanodayo."

And they did the spell and the fairy, Murasaki was cured of the deadly fairy virus.

Meanwhile the spell went to the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi World and hit the three ukes -namely Ritsu Onodera, Yoshino Chiaki, and Kisa Shouta.- While their sleeping peacefully.

And they woke up finding out that they were not themselves anymore...

^O^O^O^O^O^O^

**And that concludes the prologue! The fairies seem familiar... Please Review! Chapter 1 would be posted soon... ^J^J^J^J^J^**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

^J^J^J^

"Hmm..." Ritsu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of someone hugging him.

'E-eh...why is someone hugging me...did I sleep with Takano-san again?' Ritsu thought, slowly turning his head to his side to see if Takano's the one who's hugging him...only to find out that it was a stranger with brown hair and...and...he's naked. 'Oi, oi, oi! This can't be. I slept with a stranger. No, no, this can't be!' Ritsu panicked in his mind.

"Hmm..." The said stranger slowly opened his eyes. "Kisa-san, good morning." He greeted, then kissed his forehead. 'Ki-Kisa-san...? What is he talking about?' Confusion is evident in Ritsu's face.

"Kisa-san? Kisa-san, are you okay?" Yukina waved his hand in front of Ritsu's face.

"Ye-yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom..." Ritsu looked for the bathroom and headed straight to the mirror. He looked at his reflection only to find not his reflection, but Kisa's.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Yukina continiously knocked on the door. "Kisa-san! Kisa-san! Are you okay in there?"

Ritsu rubbed his face furiously. "Why the hell do I look like Kisa-san?" He asked himself, panicking. 'And who the hell is that guy?!'

"Kisa-san! Let me in, Kisa-san!" Yukina called from the other side.

"U-uh, just a minute!" Ritsu yelled, gripping on the edge of the sink.

^J^J^J^J^

Meanwhile...

A certain 30 years old guy is peacefully sleeping, snuggling closer to his lover. "Yukina…" Kisa muttered as he snuggled closer to what he thought was Yukina.

'Why does it feel kind of different?' He thought. 'This doesn't feel like the same warmth Yukina usually emits.' He pulled back a little and slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he was looking in the eyes of his co-worker.

At that moment, so many questions suddenly ran into Kisa's mind. 'Am I dreaming? Why am I with Hatori? Where the heck is Yukina? Why is Hatori in my place? Or maybe...I couldn't possibly have sleep-walked all the way to Hatori's place, right? If I did, why Hatori's? Am I dreaming?'

"Hmm...Yoshino, good morning. What a miracle, you're up early today"

"Yoshino?" Kisa asked. "I'm not Yoshino. What are you talking about?"

Hatori stared at Kisa. "Uhh...I think you need to go back to sleep."

"Go back to sleep?!" Kisa sat up abruptly. "I demand answers!" He pointed at Hatori. "Why am I here, and more importantly, why are you naked?! Don't tell me w-we di-did that?" Kisa asked with a horrified expression. 'I remember I was with Yukina last night.' He thought.

Hatori was puzzled. "What are you talking about, Yoshino? Of course we did."

"What?!" Kisa exclaimed, but then he thought, 'There he goes again with Yoshino.' He paused. 'But wait, could it be...' Kisa got out of bed. "I-I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He told Hatori.

He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Noooo!"

And like Ritsu, he screamed at what he saw.

^J^J^J^J^

In Takano's room...

A lazy ravenette author, was still peacefully sleeping until...

"Onodera, wake up!" Takano slammed the door open, his voice booming across the room.

Yoshino only stirred from his position on the bed and continued to snooze away.

"Onodera, it's late already." Takano said, earning no response to the sleeping man on his bed which got him more annoyed until he finally kicked Yoshino out of the bed. "Wake up, Onodera!" He yelled.

"Hey, what was that for, Tori?" Yoshino slurred, still half-awake. He slowly opened his eyes and shrieked when he saw an unknown person in front of him. He quickly covered what he thought was his naked body with the blanket. "Wha-! Takano-san, what are you doing here? Eh? And where's Tori?" He exclaimed.

Takano just stared while Yoshino pointed his finger at him. "...Huh?! What do you mean what am I doing here, are you an idiot? This is my room! …And who's Tori?"

"Your room?!" he glanced around the place, and sure enough, he wasn't familiar with the place at all. "If I'm in your room...then..what am I doing here?"

"What's gotten into you, Onodera? You're the one who slept here on my bed last night, remember?"

"What?! Me, Onodera-san?! Are you blind?" Yoshino replied.

"Huh?! Of course you're Onodera, idiot. Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, maybe you're the one who's drunk!"

Takano got more pissed and grabbed Yoshino by the back of shirt collar and proceeded to drag him out of his room. Only then did Yoshino realized that he was not really naked. "What, I'm not naked?" He wondered out loud, eyes wide.

Takano smirked. "Do you want to be?"

"No!"

Yoshino held onto the edge of the entrance for dear life while shouting 'Let me go!' but Takano managed to yank him off from it. He screamed and hollered in protest. "Where are you taking me?!"

"To the bathroom, of course."

When they reached the bathroom, Yoshino was almost to tears because he thought that Takano would probably torture him to death. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

"Don't be such a baby, Onodera." Takano said and raised him up to make Yoshino face the mirror.

Yoshino stared at the reflection because instead of seeing his own face, he saw Ritsu's face. "Onodera-san?! Why do I look like Onodera-san?!"

"Because you ARE Onodera." Takano said and dropped him on the floor. "Now stop this stupidity and fix yourself up, we're late for work." He left the bathroom while Yoshino continued to sit on the tiles, contemplating what he saw.

He kneeled on the tiles and peeked at the mirror and sure enough, it was still Ritsu's reflection that he saw.

"...How did this happen?"

In the Miracle Kingdom...

The three fairies were eating Kitkat when Kuro knocked on the door.

"Come in ssu~" Ki chirped. Kuro then entered and said. "Aka-sama is asking for the three of you."

"Why?" Ao asked.

"I don't know, but he seemed furious about something." Kuro answered.

'Oh fudge, I think Aka-samacchi found out about our wrong doings ssu~' Ki panicked in his mind.

"That was fast nanodayo." Midori murmured to Ki.

"Aka-samacchi is fast and furious ssu~." Ki added, winking.

"I don't know if Ki-kun is talking about the movie or probably something else." Kuro said, still with a poker face.

^J^J^J^J^

**Thank you for the reviews! Chapt****er 2 will be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! We're back! Sorry it sort of took long because exams and one of my co author friend got depressed about stuff like not having the same birthday as Hatori (her birthday is June 6 and Hatori's is June 5..close enough) Anyway without further ado here is chapter two! (hahaha i just rhymed ((no one cares)) /shot) by the way thoughts will be in_ italics_.**

**Darn I forgot the disclaimer at chapter 1..**

**Disclaimer: My friends and I own nothing except the plot and uhhh Midori, Ao and Ki and Kuro and Aka and other possible fairies in the future..although they resemble some people...**

Chapter 2

^J^J^J^J^J^

In Hatori's bathroom…

'_Why am I in Yoshino-san's body?_' Kisa wondered. '_But if I'm in Yoshino-san's body, who's inside mine right now?_'

'_I know! I just need to go to Marukawa and find myself._' He thought. With that in mind, he finally stepped out of the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped out, he caught scent of something delicious coming from the kitchen. He tiptoed closer and peeked through the corner of the room. There he saw Hatori cooking breakfast.

Hatori noticed his presence and told him to come and eat. Kisa, feeling his hunger rising, decided to go along with it. They thanked for the food and started eating.

"Hey Yoshino..." Hatori started.

"Mmm?" Kisa mumbled with his mouth full.

"A while ago, you were mumbling something in your sleep…" Hatori trailed off. "Uh-huh." Kisa agreed absentmindedly while gobbling up more food.

"It was a name…"

"A name…?" Kisa asked.

Hatori put down his chopsticks. "Yoshino…who the hell is Yukina?" he asked with a hint of jealousy. Kisa choked on his food and wiped his mouth. "Yu-Yukina? What are you talking about, wh-who's that?" Kisa stuttered remembering that he was still in Yoshino's body.

Hatori stared into him with his poker face. The air was tense, Kisa could hear his heart pounding loudly. '_Crap.. He is SO onto me... Why is he so concerned about it anyway? In any case, i don't really feel comfortable talking about Yukina to Hatori after all I **am** in Yosino-san's body...so please don't ask anymore about it, please don't ask anymore about, please don't ask-_'

Hatori suddenly stood up and got his coat and he started to stood up and pulled his coat. "W-where are you going?" Kisa asked. "Marukawa. Where else?"

"Can-can I come with you?"

"Why?" Hatori asked.

There was something about Hatori's poker face that made, Kisa feel a chill run down his spine. "W-well-" he tried to think of an excuse to say. '_Come on Kisa, think of something…genius…_'

"Erm…" Kisa rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I just want to be with you today." Kisa looked away. '_Craaap, what the hell was with that weird excuse?!_' Kisa mentally scolded himself. _'Come to think of it…I wonder why they're together in the same apartment…and before he said that we - i mean **they** did** that**...wait don't tell me..._'

Kisa was cut off his thoughts when Hatori suddenly pulled him into his arms. "Since it's your day off today, you can come with me."

Kisa blushed at the sudden contact which confirmed the apparent relationship between the two (if the **that **didn't summarize it already). Hatori lets go of him. "Go on, hurry up and get ready. We'll be late."

With Ritsu…

"Kisa-san! Kisa-san! Please open the door." Yukina pounded at the door furiously. Ritsu opened the door slowly. Suddenly he felt the cold wind against his bare skin. He glanced down and saw that he was naked. He looked up and he saw that Yukina was also naked with only a blanket wrapped around his lower region.

He screamed, getting behind the bathroom door. "Why are you naked?!" he exclaimed at Yukina. Another shiver shot up through his body. "Why is Kis- I mean, am I naked?!"

Yukina gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Kisa-san? Don't you remember us doing 'it' last night?"

"We did?" Ritsu asked, staring at Yukina while the letter waited expectantly for him. '_My god! I can't believe Kisa-san's also like…me – wait no, not like me, just…in a way…I guess…_' he thought. He didn't want to ruin Kisa's love life so he just went along with it. "Yeah, of course we did! Now I remember."

"Really? I'm glad. You were really hot and bothered last night, asking for more." He joked.

Ritsu blushed. '_I never Kisa-san's love life was so ..umm...colorful._' He thought. "Ahem…yeah, right…" Ritsu awkwardly said.

"And then, and then, you asked me if we can take a bath, and we had another round in the bath tub." Yukina continued to explain. "Ahh~ Yukina, you moaned when I started to thrus-"

"I get it, I get it, so stop it already. I'm just going to take a bath." Ritsu interrupted Yukina with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Then let me join you!" Yukina suggested happily.

"No…thanks."

"Why not? Don't you want to continue where we left off last night?" Yukina whined.

"No, just no." Ritsu said plainly.

"E-eh? But yesterday when we were in the bath tub you said 'Yu-Yukina let's do this again tomorrow.' Then you asked me to go faster, and then suddenly you started to move your hips to meet my thru-"

"Yeah, yeah, but if we're going to do it again, I'll be late for work!" Ritsu reasoned out, awkwardly. "Okay, I understand." Yukina finally agreed. Ritsu closed the door and started showering himself.

'_Kisa-san, your boyfriend is giving me a big trouble._' Ritsu said in his mind.

Now to Yoshino's case…

"Stop sulking. Hurry up and change already." Takano ordered. "I'm just going to your apartment to get your change of clothes." Takano added then went out of the bathroom.

Yoshino started taking a shower. "Uwaahh…Takano-san is so scary. Why am I in Onodera-san's body? What did I do to deserve this punishment? Toriiii, save me.'" Yoshino cried.

After a few minutes, Takano came back to the bathroom. "Onodera! Are you done showering yet?" No response from Yoshino. "Oi, Onodera!" Takano opened the door to the shower room seeing a completely naked Yoshino, more like Ritsu's body.

"Uwaah! Takano-san, why did you enter?!" Yoshino screamed then threw everything he can throw at Takano. "I-it hurts, stop it, you idiot!" Takano protected himself from shampoo bottles, soap, conditioner, scrubs, the toilet brush and many more.

"Get out!" Yoshino yelled , pointing at the door.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, you're such a sissy, Onodera." Takano said, stepping out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. "It's not like I haven't seen anything a lot of times already." He added loudly for Yoshino to hear.

'_Wha-what? So that means Onodera-san and Takano-san are…in a relationship like me and Tori…_' Yoshino realized.

He dried himself and wore his clothes. "Hurry up, Onodera!" Takano shouted. "Yeah, yeah." Yoshino answered.

In the Marukawa Publishing Company….

'_…what is this?_" Yoshino stared at Ritsu's laptop screen that contains a lot of words then he looked at his right and saw more paper. He picked up one and stared at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he mumbled which Takano heard.

"What else? You edit it of course." Takano answered with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Youshino pouted. '_Wow, I never knew Takano-san was so jerky._"

Ritsu in the form of Kisa entered the room and saw his body, looking at it with wide eyes. A few seconds after that, Hatori entered which Yoshino noticed. "T-Tori-" Yoshino was ready to hug Hatori and rant about horrible dilemma but was cut off when he saw his body following behind Tori.

"My body!" the three exclaimed in unison. The two semes stared at them like they were some kind of retards. "What's wrong with you guys out bursting like that?" Takano asked. "U-uh…we just need to go to the bathroom…" Ritsu reasoned and signaled the two ukes to ride on with it.

So the three ukes dashed towards the bathroom. When they were inside the bathroom, they all received a text message at the same time.

'Dear Ukes-cchi, ssu~

We are the fairies responsible for your body switch nanodayo. Your b*tches are not allowed to know that the three of you changed bodies. Wait for more fudging information. Sorry for the inconvenience ssu~"

Sincerely,

Midori, Ao &amp; Ki – nanodayo'

A few hours ago in the Miracle Kingdom….

"Aka-samacchii, you called ssu~?" Ki asked as they entered the throne room.

There they saw Aka holding a pair of small red scissors with a dark and deadly aura surrounding him.

"Yo! Glad to see you're okay now, Aka-sama." Ao said, nervously while already sweating bullets.

"I think he noticed nanodayo" Midori murmured to his companions.

"We know/ssu~" they replied, gulping.

"You good-for-nothing, mortals!" Aka's voice echoed across the whole throne room. Ki was already cowering in fear while Midori and Ao were trying so hard not to show it, but failed.

"We're so sorry Aka-samacchii ssu~! We didn't mean to mess up, please spare us ssu~" Ki wailed, begging on his knees.

"Damn right, you messed up!" Aka glared down.

"Yes, we didn't mean to make a switching spell and send it off to somewhere." Ao added.

"Wait, what?" Aka uttered, his glare became that of confusion.

"We did a switching spell ssu~!" Ki repeated.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that was a switching spell nanodayo?" Midori asked. He didn't even know if the spell that they did was already invented.

"Kuro told me." Ao answered.

"You imbeciles did a switching spell?!" Aka exclaimed, clearly surprised with the new revelation.

"Eh? You didn't know ssu~/nanodayo?" The three fairies asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then why'd you call us here nanodayo?"

"And why are you PMSing like a girl on her period?" Ao added. Midori elbowed him on the gut. "Shut up nanodayo." He hissed.

Aka pinched the bridge of his nose, expecting a headache coming along this time. "I called you here because I heard that you guys have been ransacking our supply of Kitkats again, and I'm angry because we almost ran out…again, you peasants." He explained. "And now, thank you for sharing another one of your idiocy to me. So, go now and fix it or else…" Aka said slowly, snipping his scissors and the three seemed to get the picture.

"How the heck are we supposed to do that nanodayo?" Midori questioned their emperor.

Aka snapped his fingers and Kuro immediately went out , and when he came back, he was holding a scroll. He gave it to them and the three opened it to see what's written inside.

Aka cleared his throat and explained what they needed to do. "In that scroll are ingredients for reversing the spell. Find the ones in there and make the people who got hit with the spell drink it."

"Okay, but where are we supposed to find these people?" Ao asked.

"That's your problem, not mine. Now get going!" Aka ordered. "Oh and by the way, tell the people who got hit by the spell to NOT tell anyone about it lest they stay switched for good , got it? And don't come back until you fix everything, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir ssu~/nanodayo!" They saluted, and quickly ran for it. It was a good thing they easily discovered the ones who got hit by the spell with the help of the magical crystal ball, and they texted the ukes (fighting over the phone so the text was a mix of Ao, Ki and Midori) and finally began their journey through the fairy kingdom in search of the ingredients, but not before taking the last stash of Kitkat left in the kingdom.

^J^J^J^J^J^J^J^J^J^

**And there you have it! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for possible errors in grammar and etc. I edited this late at night so I'm apparently high right now. And thanks for the reviews! Please review more for motivation and Chapter 3 will be coming soon! See you next time~**


End file.
